Yuki no Kaori
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Di tengah dinginnya udara yang membekukan, nafas keduanya beradu memberikan kehangatan. Di tengah kegelapan yang menyesakkan, keduanya saling bersentuhan. Di tengah semua masalah itu, keduanya menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang./"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan dan takdir yang berbeda."/Canon, SuohxReisi, Yaoi/Based on the preview of K #10 Kaleidoscope/Mind to RnR, minna-san?


**Youkoso, minna-san!**

**Selamat datang di fic baru Shana! Ya, setelah, err... pemikiran-pemikiran dangkal, jeritan-jeritan penyesalan, dan kegelisahan tak berujung karena pacar biruku direbut *Reisi : No way!* akhirnya Shana berusaha menerima, dan... Jiwa fujo bangkit lagi nih! Ditambah preview K #10 Kaleidoscope, akhirnya jadilah fic ini. Yap, fic aneh, ancur, ga jelas hasil pemikiran author yang galau karena pacar(?)nya direbut dan juga ujian yang membuat pikiran ngebul. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Summary : Di tengah dinginnya udara yang membekukan, nafas keduanya beradu memberikan kehangatan. Di tengah kegelapan yang menyesakkan, keduanya saling bersentuhan. Di tengah semua masalah itu, keduanya menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang./"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan dan takdir yang berbeda."**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Suoh x Reisi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, miss & typo (maybe), Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : K © GoRA and GoHands. Pengarang tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya atas dasar kesenangan pribadi.  
**

**.**

**Yuki no Kaori**

**.**

Nafas sang Raja Biru, Munakata Reisi, kini mengembun dan menghilang ditelan udara. Dingin, satu penjelasan yang pasti. Reisi sedikit merapatkan jas birunya. Ia terbiasa oleh dingin, tapi bukan berarti ia serta merta menerima keadaan kedinginan di hutan ini. Gelap dan dingin. Reisi mendecak. Jujur, ia kesal, dan juga lelah. Kalau saja Suoh Mikoto, sang Raja Merah tidak kabur dari penjaranya di SCEPTER 4, mungkin Reisi bisa menikmati kedamaian di kantornya, memikirkan teka-teki Raja Silver.

Ah, bodohnya. Memikirkan Raja Silver itu hanya akan membawa gelombang kepenatan yang makin menyesakkan. Sungguh, Reisi tidak habis pikir tentang rencana Adolf K. Weismann. Dia... orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Jalan pikirannya tidak sama dengan logika manusia biasa. Tidak, bahkan tidak sama dengan jalan pikiran Raja-Raja lainnya.

Reisi sudah sangat ingin menyumpah karena kesalnya. Tapi ia batal melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena baru saja, ia melihat sekelebat warna merah seperti _crimson_ yang menyala. Reisi tidak meragukan matanya. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenali warna merah dari warna gelap yang sejak tadi memenuhi penglihatannya. Ia tanpa sadar memasang seulas senyum tipis, dan bergerak mendekati targetnya.

'_Kena kau!'_ pikir Reisi. Tangannya meraih sejenak pedangnya, merasakan bahwa pedang itu masih berada di sisinya.

"Suoh Mikoto. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ujar Reisi.

Perlahan, Suoh Mikoto berbalik. Ia tersenyum, meninggalkan kesan sadis dan sarkastik. Reisi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia... merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyum itu. Segala hal dalam dirinya menolak melihat senyum itu, walaupun semua itu sebenarnya familiar.

* * *

Jantung Suoh Mikoto seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara itu. Oh, ia bersyukur lelaki itu ada di belakangnya, hingga tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu berbalik. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya. Tapi bukan senyum yang baik. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan senyum sejatinya. Lagipula Munakata Reisi adalah musuhnya... Benarkah?

Pertanyaan itu muncul di pikirannya. Selama ini, ia tidak menganggap Reisi musuhnya. Hanya saja... mereka tidak begitu akrab. Ya, sebuah penyangkalan yang menyedihkan, jika ia pikirkan kembali. Tapi Suoh tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Karena ada sesuatu, saat ia menatap ke arah kedalaman mata _sapphire_ Reisi yang jernih, ada... suatu perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ini tidak alamiah. Ini tidak natural. Suoh yakin, ia baru mulai merasakannya saat ia berkontak mata pertama kali dengan Reisi. Ini... tidak normal.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau menemukanku, Munakata," sahut Suoh. Ya, ia yakin itu. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Kini dipenuhi debaran keras dalam dadanya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya—nafsunya yang liar, seakan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semua itu dan memiliki lelaki di depannya itu seutuhnya.

Ck! Suoh mendecak kesal. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan hal seperti itu? Oke, ini semua membuat Suoh gila. Ia harus terus meyakinkan diri bahwa Reisi adalah musuhnya, dan Suoh akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran delusional tentang Reisi.

"Kau meremehkanku. Aku tidak mungkin selemah itu. Walaupun, harus kuakui, aku tidak begitu suka mencarimu. Banyak pekerjaan penting yang kutinggalkan hanya untuk mengejarmu," balas Reisi.

"Jadi intinya, kau bilang kau sudah lelah mencariku, begitu? Apa aku sangat penting bagimu?" tanya Suoh. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Secara tidak langsung, ini membuktikan ia tidak mencari pertarungan. Ia hanya ingin bicara. Karena bagaimanapun, Suoh cukup yakin, perkataannya tadi akan cukup menyinggung Reisi, dan membuat Raja Biru itu menyerangnya.

Suoh dapat melihat mata Reisi menyipit. Ia tahu Reisi tidak suka semua pembicaraan ini. Ia tersenyum sarkastik, lagi. Dan sepertinya, ini memicu Reisi untuk maju lebih dulu. Suoh cukup mengenal Reisi, dan ia juga cukup tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Reisi. Secara tidak sadar ia sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, semua itu membuatnya terkesan sangat memperhatikan sang Raja Biru. Dan tanpa disadari Reisi sendiri juga.

"Aku tidak suka kau mempermainkanku, Suoh. Sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin membawamu, sebisa mungkin tanpa kekerasan," kata Reisi. Suoh tidak menghapus senyum sarkastik dari wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghisap rokok di mulutnya, menghembuskan uap nikotin itu ke udara yang segera membekukannya.

Suoh dapat melihat kening Reisi berkerut sedikit. Suoh tertawa kecil dalam hati. Ia juga tahu Reisi tidak menyukai rokok. Dan tidak juga alkohol, walaupun terkadang ia bisa mentoleransi minuman keras ini. Ia tahu semua itu dengan melihat kebiasaan Reisi. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang, baik Suoh dan Reisi tahu itu. Dan mereka juga tidak pernah berusaha memperbaiki bahkan mendekatkan hubungan di antara mereka.

"Dan jika aku menolak?" tanyanya.

"Jika itu maumu, maka... pedangku ini yang akan berbicara—atau membungkammu," jawab Reisi.

Dan Reisi merangsek maju dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Oh, betapa Suoh menyukai ekspresi wajah itu. Tepat saat wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang tidak lebar, Suoh tersenyum. Entah dalam maksud apa. Tapi ia menggunakan auranya untuk menangkis ketajaman pedang Reisi. Ia membuang rokoknya di salju yang menumpuk tebal di tanah, dan memfokuskan diri untuk bertarung.

* * *

Jujur saja, Reisi sudah frustasi dengan semua pertarungan ini. Kalau bisa, ia ingin langsung membunuh Suoh saat ini, lalu membawa tubuhnya ke SCEPTER 4 dibandingkan harus bersusah payah mencarinya, lalu bertarung dan mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya. Sungguh, itu sulit. Mereka adalah Raja, itu maksud Reisi. Ia tidak bisa semudah itu mengalahkan Suoh.

"—dan kenapa kau mengejarku?" Reisi dapat mendengar suara samar Suoh bertanya kepadanya. Reisi menggigit bibir dengan kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir, sebuntu apa otak lawannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin Suoh masih bisa bertanya begitu, padahal alasannya sudah amat sangat jelas.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya? Tentu saja karena kau sudah kabur dari penjara, merusak markas dan properti SCEPTER 4, dan melukai anggota-anggotaku termasuk Wakil Ketuaku, Awashima Seri," jawab Reisi.

Reisi tidak yakin apakah ia salah lihat, tapi ia merasa sepertinya tadi kening Suoh berkerut saat ia menyebut nama Awashima. Tapi Reisi tidak terlalu peduli. Toh, tugasnya bukan memperhatikan Suoh sampai ke detail terkecil. Ia hanya harus membawanya kembali dan membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang ia lakukan.

**Trang!**

"Ck!" decak Reisi kesal. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari Suoh, dan sekarang ia sudah mementalkan pedangnya. Ia menghindar. Tapi Reisi bukan anak bodoh yang tidak bisa mencari kesempatan. Saat Suoh juga merendahkan pertahanannya, ia mengambil celah itu. Dan serangannya pun sukses. Ia menjatuhkan Suoh ke tanah dengan bunyi debam keras, yang sepertinya cukup menyakitkan.

Reisi mencengkeram kaus putih yang dipakai Suoh di balik jaket hitamnya. Menempatkan tubuh Suoh di bawah tubuhnya, seakan ingin menekankan bahwa kini ia memiliki kuasa penuh atas Suoh.

"Biar kuberitahu kau, Suoh, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari ini. Tidak jika aku sudah menguasaimu seperti ini," kata Reisi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suoh. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Suoh di hidungnya. Aneh, pikir Reisi. Suoh memang merokok, tapi nafasnya tidak berbau rokok. Nafas itu... hangat. Setidaknya bisa menghangatkan sedikit bagian kulitnya, dan menggelitik bagian hidungnya.

Reisi menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata keemasan milik Suoh. Mata itu... menatapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti matanya menatap Suoh. Itu bukan kemarahan. Bukan juga kebencian. Itu... intensitas. Kegairahan untuk bertarung. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Ternyata, ada juga kesamaan dalam dirinya dan Suoh. Tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu semua.

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku lagi?" tanya Suoh, menyadarkan Reisi dari pikirannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau masih bertanya?" jawab Reisi. Ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya, tapi tetap dalam kewaspadaan yang meningkat. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Suoh melarikan diri dua kali di bawah pengawasannya.

Suoh tersenyum lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lagi, sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Membiarkan uap itu mengenai hidung Reisi, kembali membawa sensasi geli bagi Reisi. Reisi menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap Suoh dengan datar.

"Tapi aku masih punya banyak urusan pribadi," sahut Suoh.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Reisi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku yang bertanggungjawab atas_mu_," lanjut Reisi dengan mendesis.

"Begitu," gumam Suoh. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat."

"Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Dan kurasa aku salah telah menganggapmu mudah dibodohi, Munakata."

Reisi terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit heran. Sejak kapan seorang Suoh Mikoto mau beradu kata dengannya? Tipe orang urakan dan berandalan itu... tidak mungkin membalas kata-katanya sampai seperti ini.

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan menindihku seperti ini? Kau membuat posisi yang sangat bisa disalahpahami," kata Suoh tiba-tiba. Reisi tersadar. Ia melihat ke arah langit. Perlahan kegelapan memudar. Waktunya untuk kembali. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan Suoh. Setidaknya ada waktu untuk kembali menyelidiki Adolf K. Weissman. Toh, Suoh bukannya tak mungkin dicari. Dan sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari pertarungan saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kurasa waktuku untuk pergi," ujar Reisi. Ia bangkit, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kaus Suoh, dan berdiri sejenak untuk membersihkan pakaian.

"Kau... akan pergi? Kau tidak mengangkapku?" tanya Suoh ragu.

"Ya. Aku masih punya waktu untuk menyelidiki Raja Silver. Setidaknya, kau bisa kutangkap lain kali," jawab Reisi. Tepat saat ia berbalik, bermaksud mengambil pedangnya, tiba-tiba ia tertahan. Matanya sedikit terbelalak menyiratkan keterkejutan. Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Tapi... memang Suoh yang menahannya.

"Suoh, ada ap—"

Mata Reisi melebar. Ia... tidak percaya! Suoh... Suoh yang itu... Suoh Mikoto sang Raja Merah! Ya, dia! Suoh... Suoh baru saja...

Suoh baru saja menciumnya!

Jujur saja, bahkan dalam pikiran dan mimpi-mimpi terliar seorang Munakata Reisi, ia tidak akan pernah, sekali lagi, dengan penekanan penuh, _tidak akan pernah_ mengira seorang Suoh Mikoto akan menciumnya! Seperti ini! Di bibir! Oh, Reisi benar-benar dalam masalah.

* * *

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Suoh merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka saat Reisi menyebut Raja Silver. Rasanya seperti Reisi menganggap Raja Silver itu lebih penting daripada menangkapnya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikirkannya lagi.

"Tunggu," ujarnya. Ia memegang—atau lebih tepatnya mencengkeram—tangan Reisi, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Suoh dapat melihat Reisi berbalik lagi dengan terkejut. Dan jujur saja, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Reisi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka tubuhnya akan berbuat secara refleks seperti ini. Tapi... ia menikmatinya. Sungguh. Tangan Reisi memang agak dingin, tapi itu terasa hangat baginya. Setidaknya, bisa menghangatkan tangannya yang memang dingin.

"Suoh, ada ap—"

Oh, wajah itu. Suoh sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Ah, persetan dengan masalah Raja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Tidak, bahkan Reisi sendiri juga. Inikah karma? Ialah yang terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri, bukan Munakata. Tapi, persetan juga dengan itu. Ini harus dilakukan.

Suoh langsung melumat bibir tipis Reisi. Ah, godaan itu. Perasaan panas menggelora di dalam dadanya kini tertumpah seluruhnya di situ. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Reisi lembut. Dingin, tapi juga hangat di saat bersamaan. Ah, Suoh seakan melayang menembus utopia. Tapi ia tidak memaksa Reisi untuk membalasnya. Hanya merasakan bibir menggoda itu sudah cukup. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Yah, itu sudah cukup... nikmat. Dan ia rasa Reisi tidak akan terima bibirnya diciumnya begitu saja. Suoh tersenyum. Kali ini, dengan tulus. Dan juga menggoda. "Itu... menyenangkan. Bibirmu manis, Munakata."

Reisi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia hanya terdiam di sana. Tapi Suoh tahu, Reisi tidak marah. Sikap Reisi yang tidak marah bukan seperti ini. Suoh sangat tahu. Sepertinya, Reisi sedang... bimbang. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Reisi pada akhirnya, dengan suara tercekat. Masih kaget, mungkin.

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Suoh singkat.

"Ingin... apa?" tanya Reisi lagi.

"Ingin memilikimu, seutuhnya," jawab Suoh lagi. Singkat, tapi kembali mampu membawakan kekagetan bagi Reisi.

"Kau tahu kita tidak bisa..." gumam Reisi. Ia tampak gelisah.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak memaksakannya. Aku hanya... memiliki perasaan ini denganmu," jawab Suoh. Ia sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya.

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga akhirnya Reisi memecahkannya dengan langkah kaki pelan menyapu salju. Ia mengambil pedangnya dan menyarungkannya. Lalu ia menatap Suoh lekat. "Hei, Suoh... terima kasih..." katanya, diiringi sebuah senyuman indah, mungkin salah satu senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Suoh.

Suoh tahu itu. Ia tidak pernah berharap. Sebelum Reisi pergi, ia ingin mengungkapkan satu hal lagi. Tidak penting, memang. Tapi, ia hanya ingin mengatakannya. "Hei, Munakata," panggilnya.

Reisi menoleh.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan dan takdir yang berbeda," ujar Suoh pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..." Reisi menjeda perkatannya, membuat Suoh penasaran. Lalu Reisi tersenyum lagi. "Kurasa aku juga mulai merasakan perasaan itu," katanya.

Jujur saja, Suoh tidak menyangka itu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa membalas, Reisi sudah hilang, pergi bagaikan ditelan kegelapan. Suoh hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Rasanya, tidak salah juga apa yang ia rasakan ini. Ia mendongak, dan tersenyum. Mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya lagi. Membiarkan uap itu menyentuh butiran-butiran putih dingin yang mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"Salju turun lagi..."

* * *

Reisi berlari dengan cepat. Ia harus segera sampai di markasnya. Tapi, mau tak mau pikirannya terus melambung ke adegan ciumannya dengan Suoh—atau lebih tepatnya saat Suoh menciumnya. Ia memang agresif pada Suoh, tapi ia tidak menyangka Suoh akan membawa keagresifan itu ke tingkat lanjut, yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Terlintas pun tidak.

Reisi tertawa kecil. Ia memegang dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya. Ia ingat bagaimana dada itu berdebar keras saat bibirnya itu disentuh oleh bibir lain, bibir seorang Suoh Mikoto! Dan betapa Reisi juga... menikmati perasaan itu.

Ya, Reisi sadar dan Reisi tahu. Ia memang baru mengalaminya, tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia bukan mencoba, tapi ia memang sudah merasakannya. Perkataannya tadi pada Suoh bukan bohong. Ia memang mulai merasakan perasaan itu tumbuh. Memang lambat, tapi terjadi. Dan Reisi yakin ia takkan sadar bagaimana bisa jika Suoh tidak memulainya lebih dulu. Dan Reisi juga yakin ia akan terkejut nanti, saat ia bertemu Suoh lagi dan perasaan itu sudah tak terkendali.

Tapi itu nanti, pikir Reisi. Ia memandang ke arah langit. Kembali kelabu. Disertai bola-bola putih kecil yang dingin turun sedikit demi sedikit. Reisi menengadahkan tangan, menerima bola putih kecil itu yang akhirnya mencair di telapak tangannya. Aroma salju tak terelakkan, ditambah suasana hutan yang damai. Reisi tersenyum.

"Salju turun lagi..."

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

**Hah? Ini apa? *cengo***

**Ini... HAH?! *gak percaya dia sendiri yang bikin***

**Asdfghjkl! *tepar***

**Oke, tadi itu emang jayuz. Maklum, direktorat sudah melahap kejeniusan otak sang author alias Shana *emang dia jenius?***

**Anyway, inilah fic yang dibikin di tengah-tengah ujian direktorat (emang author ini anak males) jadi gak sempet di-scan maupun di-edit. Jadi, ya... beginilah. OOC, typo kali, au ah! *author ngambek sendiri***

**Yah, sudahlah, minna-san, author ini mau melanjutkan belajar bahasa inggris buat besok. Dadah, dadah! Oh, iya, jangan lupa...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
